


His little witch.

by unjusltyher



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sabrina the Teenage Witch Fusion, Babysitting, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Magic, Neighbors, New Adult, Short Chapters, Smut, multiple chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unjusltyher/pseuds/unjusltyher
Summary: Sabrina has secrets. Secrets she begs her gods to keep hidden. Sabrina is a little witch with a mind that wonders a little too much and  a heart too keen on trouble. When the boy next door comes back from college with eyes full of want and dark desires she can’t help but fall head first into trouble.The plan for this ‘book’ is that there will be a plot and a lot of sex scenes. I’m not sure about the finer details yet but I plan to explore a few kinks over different experiences as to not cluster all the fantasies into one. If you don’t like one particular kink I use please skim/skip that part as chances are I may not explore that again. Anyway please look after yourself and i’ll do my best to use proper warnings.
Kudos: 1





	1. Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on ao3. I usually write lighthearted things on Wattpad but I can’t seem to get these darker thought out of my mind so I thought I’d write them down. Also I’m pretty sure I swap from present to past tense unconsciously a lot so please ignore that. Also not sure if i’ve tagged everything correctly. 
> 
> Warnings: Mention of underage masturbation and improper thoughts I guess. Idk.

Sabrina sat at the table out the back of her grandmothers house, her mind already distracted and wondering. She had lived there for twelve years now but every time she was in the backyard her eyes found something new and interesting. She had just turned eighteen and with only a month of school to go she noticed her mind leaving her more and more often. She had behavioural issues, a shit ton of insecurities, compulsive issues but most of all a feeling of discontent. She had only recently been deemed safe to make her own decisions and stop seeing her psychologist. She knew she was okay on her own, didn’t she? She shook her head as the insecurities crawled in and willed herself to focus. 

Tom, who sat at the other side of the table, couldn’t take his eyes from the doe eyed beauty. In his mind she was just as if not more beautiful then the last time he saw her. His knuckles turned white as he clenched his fist, the memory of the last time he saw her came to mind. He turned his attention back the conversation and readjusted his jeans. 

“Oh don’t be ridiculous Marge, it’s two whole months! What would I do with Sabrina? And not to mention I would miss her graduation.” Sabrinas grandmother dismissed Toms own grandmother. 

Tom had fast tracked his way through college and as a favour for his mother would stay with his grandmother for a week and convince her to take a vacation. Marge had continued to work herself into the ground despite Toms mothers pleas to slow down. She didn’t need the money but that didn’t stop her. He had been able to convince her in only two days but with one condition, Henley, Sabrinas grandmother go with her. 

“You know very well that Sabrina doesn’t want to go to that graduation, she’d walk away now with her finishing certificate if you let her.” Marge waved a hand in dismissal. “I’m sure one of her aunts would be willing to come down and look out for her, not that she needs it. She deserves more credit then you give her.” Marge looks over at the young girl.

Toms eyes rake over Sabrinas body once again and he can’t stop the dark thoughts. He wanted nothing more than to touch her, hold her. Some deep dark thing swirled in his chest he wanted to hurt her. Push her to her limits and then bring her back.

Sabrinas cheeks flushed with her own thoughts. A little black book under her pillow was where her mind had wondered. Her little black book of fantasies. Of course it wasn’t the only book of secrets she had to hide but to her it was one she begged to her gods about. Begged to keep hidden.

“She needs a babysitter not someone to look out her.” Henley said rolling her eyes. 

Tom couldn’t help but frown a little and the overprotective words. Sabrina was absent some times and a little clumsy but she did not need a babysitter. She seemed to be handling her diagnosis just fine from what he could see. Granted he hadn’t been around for two years but he hadn’t hear anything from the phone calls he got bi weekly from his own mother and grandmother. 

“I could babysit her.” The words had left his mouth before he could even think them. 

Marge clapped her hands in delight. “That’s right he used to look after her and Harvey all the time.” She said as she picked up her drink and took a generous sip.

“That was always for one night.” Henley shook her head. 

“What about the one time where we ended up on the tour bus with those famous golfers. Tom had to babysit for three days.” Marges smile never left her face. She knew she would win this one.

“And as you’ll also recall that was the last time I went out with you. Anyway I couldn’t ask that of you.” 

“You wouldn’t be asking Hen he offered. Come on! It’ll be fun.” Marge leans forward and fills Henleys empty wine glass and then her own. 

Henley sighs looking over at Sabrina. “Sabrina dear,” She leans over and taps the girl on her shoulder. “Are you here with us?” Henley smiles sweetly. 

Sabrina turns both her attention and her body back to the table and offers a soft apology but then surprises them all by saying “You should go.” 

Her eyes met Toms and he wonders if she knows. 

His mind drifts back to that one night. Two years ago. He had just gotten of the phone with his grandmother who had informed him they’d be back tomorrow morning so he could leave for college. His grandmother was a little eccentric so he wasn’t surprised when she had mentioned the one night of dinner turned into a three day long trip to the coast. He’d walked Sabrina home earlier that afternoon but couldn’t help but look over at the room in the house next to his. The light was on and she was... his heart fell to his gut. She was in her room prancing around in only a bra and underwear. She looked angelic. Tom let out a curse and thought of going over there and lecturing the sixteen year old about leaving her curtains open at night. And he would have done it too but the way she touched herself kept him in a trance. Her hand trailed between her breasts and down her navel and despite there being two glass windows between then he swore he could hear the soft little moans coming from her lips. His cock lept in his pants and he couldn’t help but palm himself over the fabric. His breathing became low and his mind yelled at him. She was sixteen. He was nineteen. Fuck this was so wrong. But the way she touched herself looked so right. He had never thought of her like that before but now... seeing her nearly naked body and watching what she did too herself she didn’t look like the helpless child anymore. He touched himself that night. Stroked his hard cock and imagined he was inside her. He watched her touch herself and become undone. His own room was dark but he could have sworn that when she was done and limp she looked over at him and smiled. He’d hated himself the next day and couldn’t bring himself to see her before he left. He’d spent the next two years torn hating and loving that moment. 

But right now with her eyes on his, all he wanted was to to it again. This time on her side of the glass.


	2. Rules.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marge and Henley leave for their trip leaving Tom and Sabrina alone. Tom hasn’t decided if this is a good or a bad thing yet.

“I know Gran. I’ll be fine.” Sabrina had said again. Sabrina knew her grandmother was just trying to help but all it did was make things harder. If she wasn’t careful she’d grow dependent and never be able to leave. Even though Henley had decided she would be okay to leave Sabrina alone for two months she decided she’d still need a babysitter. Sabrina wasn’t so happy with the thought that her eighteen year old self needed a babysitter but she needed the space from her grandmother. 

It had been only a day since she decided to go on a vacation and Marge decided it needed to happen right away or not at all. She wasn’t risking the thought that Henley could change her mind.

“You’ve got secrets to hide Sabrina and there are dangerous people in this world. People who would put you in a cage or hang you. It happened to-“ 

“I know Gran.” Sabrina sighed. “I can smell it in his blood.” She adds after a second. 

Henley, Her grandmother straightens at that. “You know that smell?” She asks softly. 

“I remember it from when mum... you know. He has the blood of a witch hunter.” Sabrina clarified. She was referring to Tom. Sabrina had never told her grandmother the truth of what happened to her mother but she remembered every detail. Details that followed her into her dreams and made them nightmares. Sabrina fiddled with her fingers to distract herself. 

Henley stopped what she was doing and sat next to her granddaughter. “It is true. Their family carry the blood of hunters. It is old blood too, one of the first lines dare I say. But it is also weak. They have not hunted for centuries. He will do you no harm.” She said patting Sabrinas hand. 

“You can’t promise that.” Sabrina stands and looks out the kitchen window. Tom stood there saying his own goodbyes to his own grandmother. Sabrina knew she wasn’t afraid of him, he had done nothing but look after her. Not like her grandmother, he was there when she needed him but gave her space to do things on her own. She loved it when her grandmother had went out and left her with him. She felt like herself when she was with him. He was kind and soft but she knew there was a darkness there. She just hadn’t decided if it was the same darkness that was inside herself. She felt the burn in her stomach and held her thighs together. She rolled her scoffed quietly at her bodies reaction. These days it felt like there was no reach for relief and it was starting to take its toll on her. No matter how many times she touched herself or used her own magic she couldn’t reach release. At least not like the time she had done it with Tom watching. She didn’t know what overtook her to do it but once it was happening, once she saw him watching she couldn’t stop herself. That had been the one and only time she had came. She knew it was hard sometimes for women to reach orgasms but she thought for sure that once she found her way she could find it again, at least once. 

“His blood makes him strong and smarter yes but his head and his heart make him our friend.” Henley says from behind her. 

They were out side with Tom and Marge now and Sabrina found herself shrinking into herself. She was embarrassed with just how over bearing her grandmother truly was. 

“This is the key to the medicine cabinet. It’s to be locked at all times. She takes a birth control pill ever morning and you’ll have to make sure she takes it. If it’s late she’ll get her period and she’ll be useless and in pain for a few days. If it is late just make sure she takes them as normal and it should be fine.”

“Gran he doesn’t need to know the details.” Sabrina whined. She had been on the pill since her periods had started as they just wouldn’t stop. Her doctor had recommended them as Sabrinas body couldn’t keep up with the amount of blood loss. At first her grandmother was hesitant as she had wanted to try her traditional witch remedies but the human body was a tricky thing to work with and after seeing how much pain she was in she relented. Human medicine for the win. 

“There’s Panadol there too and some traditional medicine, be careful with that. Instructions are on the jars. And she sometimes needs sleeping pills. You’ll need to watch her take them too. There was that one time she took a whole packet.” Henley handed over the key to Tom. He was starting to feel overwhelmed. 

“That was one time and I was fifteen.” Sabrina rushed out. “I’m okay now.”  
Sabrina was starting to believe she would never be able to get the message across that she was okay. She did have her downs but now she knew ways to cope. She could live through her ruts of depression and she could manage her spouts of mania. Those were the traits that came with borderline personality disorder. It had been a hard diagnosis to make but her doctors were confident they had got it right. They had done there best to explain it to her and give her all the resources she needed but they had also freaked her grandmother out into thinking she would need help for the rest of her life. 

Tom looked at the key in his hand, he had to admit that his dick had made the decision at first but now... he was starting to think this was just going to be an actual babysitting job. It would be nice to not be so close to his father or brother for two months but he would still have the responsibility of looking after Sabrina. 

Once Henley was out of earshot Marge bumped her shoulder with her grandsons. “Remember it’s not a job. Henley means well but Sabrina doesn’t need a babysitter. She just needs a friend. Have fun.” She said with a wink. 

He wasn’t sure what she meant by that and all he could do was shake it off. Sabrina came to stand by him now as they watch the car drive off. “I promise you don’t have to look after me.” As soft words leave her mouth he curses himself for thinking of her as a job.

“I know.” He looks down at her and offers a soft smile. 

“It’ll be fun. Just like last time.” She says before skipping off back to the house. 

Last time. Toms eyes darken at the comment. He knew she kept her curtains open. Kept them open for him. He stepped after her with determination and a smile that belonged to the devil. 


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone at last. Can Tom figure out what’s going on in Sabrinas pretty little mind? Sabrinas toying with him he knows that much. Maybe it’s time to let her know who’s really in charge.
> 
> Warnings include: masturbation, kind of a peeping Tom? Everyone is 18+

Sabrina knew what she was doing. From the playful looks to the sinful meanings behind her words she knew what she was doing. What she didn’t know was why he wasn’t taking the bait. He had watched, at least she thought he watched her with lustful eyes all afternoon. From the moment the car drove away to the takeaway Thai they had eaten. For each playful taunt she threw at him he had simply replied with something mundane. ‘Do you want to see my room?’ She had asked. ‘Im sure it’s the same as when you were a kid’ he replied. When she was a kid. She scoffed at that. When. She was not a kid anymore. ‘Will you stay here? In the house? There’s a room across from mine.’ She offered. ‘Granny still has my room set up from when I used to visit. I’ll stay there.’ Sabrina was starting to doubt if he wanted her. She knew he found her attractive and she knew they had shared something those two years ago but that was just that. Two years ago. Despite this she decided she’d keep her blinds open tonight. She would not give him a show like last time but she would leave the invitation there. If he wanted her he’d have to come to her. 

Despite her dissatisfaction at his lack of interest in her she was glad to see him giving her some of her own independence. He had let her pick what to have for dinner, something her grandmother never let her do and then he had left her to stay in the house alone. It was something he had always done when he ‘babysat’ her and she appreciated it. She was disappointed that he had done so at first but now she decided she would be able to really prove to both herself and her grandmother she would be okay. 

As Sabrina lay there in her bed, in her house alone she watched the room in the house next to hers. She watched as his light turned off and he fell to his bed. She had turned her own light off moments ago and used only a small firefly light spell to guide her. She pulled out her little black book and a pen and wrote more of her filthy desires. There was only one mans name in that book, every man she let touch her, to hold her, to hurt her in her stories. His name was Tom.

Tom lay there in his own bed in the dark. His thoughts so loud his mind buzzed. He could still see her there in his mind. ‘Do you want to see my room?’ She had asked. He heard the words she didn’t say, the meaning on her lips. Fuck he wanted to touch those lips. Feel how soft and rough they could be. He wanted nothing more then to go to her room. Trail behind her like an obedient little good boy. That wasn’t him though. He wanted her to beg. Wanted her to be the one on her knees.

Tom couldn’t help but but let his hand wonder down. Reaching into his boxes he pulls out his already hard cock. He needed to fuck into his hand. Needed to fuck into her. With each stroke he imagined her lips, her hands. He imagined every part of her body. He stroked his hard cock slowly at first but it wasn’t long before his breathing became ragged and his pace quickened. 

He couldn’t help but glance over out into her room. He wished the soft glow of light showed more of her. He couldn’t help but loudly groan out at the sight of her. She was thinking hard and writing something. Her pen furiously writing and her lip between her teeth. Fuck he thought to himself. He really wanted to watch her touch herself again. For him. He wanted to watch her touch herself and know it was him who she was thinking about. 

Toms breathing hitched as he imagined Sabrina begging for him. Those sweet little pleas drew him crazy. He could feel himself abandoned his own morals as he imagined fucking into her. He need to hear those throaty little moans leave her lips. Her skin so soft but her nails raking up and down his back. He imagined pulling her hair and holding her down. 

His hips thrust up into his fist but his eyes didn’t move from her. He was trying to go slow but he felt himself losing control. His moans deepened and her name left his lips. “Sabrina.” He groaned. He was being to loud. He was glad he had closed his window earlier despite it being so hot. Apart of him wanted to see how she’d react but he knew it was too soon. He was close. His rhythm became sloppy and his hips thrusted up begging her her. He felt himself cum and he let out a loud groan. He was breathing heavily now and without his eyes leaving Sabrina he stroked himself a few more times.

As he watched her, still slowly stroking his cock he imagined making her cum. He imagined holding her and telling her just how well she did for him. He wanted her curled up naked next to him. 

Sabrina wanted to touch herself but she wanted Tom to be the one touching her more. So she let her mind wonder and once she was finished writing she looked over at his dark room. She wondered if he was still awake. Before she knew what she was doing she had gotten up and walked to her window. Dressed in only an oversized shirt and with the firefly light so soft she wondered how much of her body he could see, if he were even awake. 

Tom had stilled as she walked to the window, his hand still wrapped around his cock. It was hard at the sight of her bare legs. He watched her eyes roam his dark room, he had silently begged that they wouldn’t find him like this. He shuddered as he realised his hand had kept moving. He needed to cum again. His groaned into his other arm hoping she wouldn’t hear him. 

She had unknowingly waited by the window just long enough for him to cum onto his stomach again. He was too embarrassed to moved to clean himself off. Nervous she would catch his movement in the dark room so he waited. Waited for her to crawl back into bed and for the light to turn off. And then another five minutes just for good measure.

Both Tom and Sabrina had their own fantasies that night. But neither knew just how similar they were to each other’s. Both in their own dreams hoping, begging the other was doing the same.


	4. Touch

He had stood there, bare chested, in her kitchen. He had come over early before he even dressed for the day to cook her breakfast. At least he was trying. She gave helpful tips from the sidelines as the one time she did try to help she had burned her hand. It had only hurt for a moment as she quickly took the pain away with a small spell but the worried look on his face as he held her hand under the running water told her not to try again. 

Now she both ate cereal with a coy smile as Toms shoulders slummed with defeat as he drank coffee. He had really wanted to do this for her. After last night, after he had used her without her knowing. He felt he needed to pay her back for something he didn’t even ask to take. The sound of an alarm rang out from her phone taking his attention from his thoughts back to reality. 

The smile slipped from her lips as she turned it off. “That’s the alarm to take my pill.” She said without looking up at him. He cheeks pinked with embarrassment as she watched him take the key from his pocket at unlock the cabinet above the fridge. Seeing the frown on his face at its contents she slipped under his arm and picked up the correct pill packet. “This one.” She said turning around. A lump caught in her throat as she realised just how close they were now. If she breathed in deep enough her chest would rise to touch his own. She watched as his eyes racked her body and then as if struck by a lightning bolt she remembered she was still only wearing the oversized shirt. 

Toms fingers toyed with the hem. “Is this... is this mine?” He asked her. Looking at her face now he smiled as her eyes grew wide. He knew it was his. Last night when he had seen her wearing it, it had been too dark to recognise it but now there was no argument. He had given her the shirt three years ago. She was fifteen at the time and hadn’t thought much of it. His own brother had pushed her in the pool and they couldn’t find the spare key to her own house. He had forgotten about the shirt all together. His hear swelled to see she still had it. 

“Do you want it back?” She asked him oh so innocently. She felt his hot minty breath fan her cheeks. 

“Not yet. I could get used to seeing you in my things.” He hummed, not knowing what he had said. 

With short quick breathing she handed it over to him. “I’m not supposed to take them out myself.” The words slipped from her lips as she looked up at him threw her lashes. 

He took the small packet from her and popped the one labeled Sunday out onto his palm. He stared at it for a moment too long before telling her to “Open that pretty little mouth for me.” He liked the way she squirmed at his words. She was still trapped between him at the fridge and had no other option but to do as she was told. He wanted so badly to rip his shirt off her and take her on the floor of the kitchen. And then maybe the bench and the couch and the... he focused on her lips. 

So she opened her mouth and watched as he placed the pill on her tongue. 

He gave her a glass over water to wash it down before locking the cabinet. He turned his full attention back to his coffee, stealing quick looks in her direction. She was undeniably clenching her thighs together and Tom had he hide himself behind the bench so she would see his erection quickly growing. 

She mumbled something about getting changed so Tom took the opportunity to duck home for a quick cold shower.

They now sat in Sabrinas house on the couch watching a movie. Tom didn’t mind that his hair was still went from his shower as the day was begging to get warmer. He looked over at Sabrinas long legs as she stretched on the couch next to him. He watched and clenched his fist as her shirt rid up showing of some skin. “You okay?” He asked after a moment.

She looks up surprised. “Yeah of course.” She laughs. “Why?”

“You can’t seem to stay still.” He laughs. 

“Oh I’m sorry. Gran says it’s impossible to watch a movie with me, I do it all the time. I can leave and go read a book if I’m bothering.” She speaks softly.

He notices the change in her mood straight away, and hold a hand out to her. “Come here.” When she does nothing but raise a brow he explains “I dated a girl last year who did the same thing. The only thing that would get her to stay still was if I played with her hair.”

Sabrina can’t help but get annoyed at the thought of Tom with another girl. “Dated, as in past tense?” She asks as she moves over to him.

Tom rolls his eyes as he reaches out and pulls her the rest of the way. He laughs at her small yelp. “Yes. Past tense.” He confirms and she settles into his chest.

Sabrina feeling bold asks “Is there a girl back home right now? I bet she misses you.” She sighs as he plays with her hair. 

“No. No girl back home.” He smiles noticing just how much less she was fidgety she was now. “What about you? Got a boyfriend?” He asks, his tone hard.

She scoffs.

“What’s that mean?” He laughs at her reaction.

“Boys at school don’t really like me. No one really likes me.” She shrugs. “They call me a witch.” She says after a moment. They were right of course but they didn’t know that. They were just being rude because she was different. She had unintentionally cursed a few of them when she was younger and they had never forgiven her. “I know they think I’m pretty. They try to grab at me sometimes but they... I don’t know. I don’t like that they call me a witch. It’s upsetting.” She looks at Tom then and rolls her eyes at the look he’s giving her. “They have always done it and Ive told the teachers millions of times but it does nothing. Don’t tell Gran, last time I did she marched into the principals office and screamed so loud the whole town could here here but it only made it worse. Besides, I’ve only got two weeks to go.”

“How often do they grab at you?” Is all he asks.

She shrugs again. “Not often.” That was true at least. The last time Conner had grabbed her arse she put a curse on him. Every time he tried to say his girlfriends name that day he would say her mothers instead. She had slapped him twice before dumping him.

“Hey.” Tom says turning Sabrina in his arms. He had stopped stroking her hair now and rested his arms around her waist. “Don’t shrug their behaviour off. Boys... Men should never touch you without your consent.” Tom felt gross at his own words. The words were true and right but it was only last night that he touched himself at the sight of her. He had jerked off watching as she stood unknowingly in the house across from his.

“It’s fine. Really. Ive had to deal with it since I was like twelve, so I know how to deal with it.” She shrugs again.

“I don’t want it to be fine. I want you to feel safe.” Toms grip tightened around her waist.

“I feel safe with you.” Sabrina says as she reaches up and brushes his hair out of his eyes.

“Maybe you shouldn’t.” Tome can’t help but look away. 

“What does that mean?” She laughs and she holds his chin to look down at her. “Tell me.”

Tell her. Tom felt slimy. She wanted him to tell her what he had done last night. Not they she knew. Or at least he hoped she didn’t know. He looked down at her. She was so pretty. He wanted to live in this moment forever. He wanted to live in every moment with her. He had felt so lost the last few years away at college but right now he couldn’t feel more right. Sabrina had this look on her face that left her lips just ajar that he just wanted to kiss. He had wanted to kiss her the moment he came back and saw her. He moves fast, rolling her so she lies flat on her back and straddles her, legs either side of her and pins her beneath him. He smiles at the noise of surprise that leaves her lips. He leans forward and kisses her hard.

She moans into the kiss and places her hands on his chest. She bucks her hips up to meet his own and groans at the friction. She wraps her legs around and presses their hips hard together.

Tom kisses her hard, groaning into her mouth. The phone rings and Tom pulls away like she fire. His eyes wide with realisation of what he had just done.


	5. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toms about to find out Sabrinas dirty secret.

Sabrina stood just outside the school gates waiting for Tom to pick her up.

Yesterday after he took the call- which had been her grandmother checking in -he had said the kiss was a mistake and that he should never have touched her. After saying he would drop her off at school and pick her up he had raced back to his own house. Later he had dropped by with some dinner that he cooked in his own kitchen for her and then left without another word. Sabrina had silently cried that night with embarrassment. He had not spoken when he dropped her off to school either. She was passed sad and passed angry. Now she was seething. She was cold and tired. As if things were bad enough Conner and Steve had come to stand either side of her.

Tom sat quietly in his car just around the corner from the school. He could just see the silhouette of Sabrina. He knew it was Sabrina by the way she held herself. She stood tall and strong. Like she didn’t need anything from anyone. Like she didn’t need him. Tom couldn’t help but feel disgusted with himself. She had made him feel things so real last night and he had just left her there along. He had to get over it. Decide if it was herb that he really wanted and deal with the consequences. He’d gone on a long drive after she had fallen asleep. Ended up in the driveway of an old girlfriend, not being able to stop himself as his fist knocked on the door. Not being able to stop as he met her lips with his own. Not being able to stop as he found his way to her bed. As he slept with her. 

Toms knuckles turned white with anger and his jaw clenched as he watched Sabrina. He felt possessive over her. He knew he was being a hypocrite. He had looked her in the eyes and told her she was a mistake. He had fucked someone else in her place but seeing her with some other guy so close made his blood boil. Hi fingers tap at the wheel as he pulls out and drives over.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at the lewd words that left Conners mouth. Her eyes catch on a car, Toms car. She sees his harsh expression through the glass. Turning to Conner she feels the magic spike and run through her veins. She watches as Conner coughs and splutters, as he looks for the words that wont come. “Cat got your tongue?” She asks. 

He looks at her with shock and disbelief. 

“Meow.” She says as she walks off to the car. Connor nor Steve would remember the incident. After her mishaps as a child her grandmother had taught her everything she knew in memory magic. Both Connor and Steve’s memories of what she had done would vanish and they would think back to it as nothing but them taunting her. 

As she sat in the car Tom turned to her. “Who were they?” He asked. He could see she thought of ignoring him. He would have deserved it too.

“Just some dumb kids.” She huffs and turns to look out the window. He tries for the remainder of the car ride to make conversation. She only offers short answers or sometimes no response at all. She knew he probably thought she was acting like a Chile, therefore cementing that he had made the right choice yesterday but right now she just wanted to be alone. She was angry, upset and disappointed, all mainly at herself.

Once they had made it to her home he had followed her through her house to her room where he was consistently bothering her with questions. “Hey I need you to talk to me. You’re just a kid.” Tom says grabbing her arm.

She spins around with fire in her eyes. “Do not speak to me like that. I have been spoken down to my whole life and I am sick of it.” She bites harshly.

Tom rolls his eyes. “Oh please. Your own grandmother didn’t think you’d be able to look after yourself. That’s the whole reason I’m here. Your a hopeless little girl and you need to be taken care of. And I will not take advantage of that by fucking you on the couch.” He shouts back. 

She moves around her room flustered at his actions. She was no child she scoffs especially not with the thoughts running through her mind. Her eyes widen with fear as she sees her black book full of her dirty secrets out from its hiding place. She reaches for it but Tom beats her to it.

He grabs the book and huffs in agitation. “You’re not even paying attention to me Sabrina. You need to listen to me.” He looks down at her panicked expression. 

With horror she reaches and jumps for the book. “Give me that.” She flusters. “Please you don’t understand. Give it to me.” She jumps again.

Tom looses his balance and falls back on the bed. 

Without thinking Sabrina scrambles on top of him and reaches for the book. 

He rolls them so he’s straddling her. “What is wrong with you?” He says as he rips the book from her hands. “You’re acting like a fucking child.” He grits out. Sabrina watches with wides eyes as he places the book in the back pocket of his jeans. She thrashes under him, pleading with her gods. This is not what she wished for. This is not what she wanted. She feels her magic pulls through her veins and her fingertips buzz with need. Tom grips her wrists and holds them in place above her head. “Fuck you are so annoying.” Sabrina stops her struggle and looks up at him with tears in her eyes. He swears, gets off of her and walks out, slamming her door shut behind him. He knew what he had done the moment the words left his mouths. He didn’t mean it, he had just wanted her to listen. She was being such a brat. In his rush to his own room he had forgotten her the book she was so desperate for. It still sat in his back pocket. Later he would throw it across his room in anger. He would pace his room and and shake with rage. Aimed at both at himself and her.


End file.
